Assassin's Son
by E-Rabbit
Summary: For 20 long years Green thought his parents dead in a car crash. But when some man try to kidnap him a man claiming to be his father saves him. Now Green must live under his supposed father's home for protection.


Assassin's son chapter 1 Prologue

It was like any other day in the bustling city of Viridian city. Cars honking, people shouting, and sirens making high-pitch screams. No one seemed to mind this overbearing ruckus. All but one man, his headphones trapped his ears with tranquil sounds of nature with the volume at its max.

He was tall; six-foot two to be exact, an average height for a man his age. Dark black sunglasses hid his clear blue eyes from the bright searing sun. His hands shoved deep in his lightweight trench coat with a modified hooey. On his right shoulder laid a violin case. His short cut boots were covered by his dark blue jeans as they hit the pavement. He knew he would look strange wearing the trench coat while the sun barrels down its heat waves.

'Just a few more big hits.' He thought to himself. 'Just a few more.' Yes, just few more and he will be set, and done with this wretched career they had forced him into so long ago.

He enters a dirty alleyway with over filled dumpsters and broken windows. Around the corner was an old rundown apartment with easy access to the empty complexes on the top floor. Before he ducked in through the back door, he checks for any unwanted stragglers. With no soul in sight, he swiftly made his way up the creaky old stairs to an apartment with the numbers 4B. Using the key his employer had given him, he disappears into the room.

The room is a mess, empty beer bottles broken and soda cans lay scarred on the floor. As well as old pizza and Tai food takeout boxes. He quietly closes the door.

"Well, what took you so long?" A crabby voice came from behind the corner. "I've sat in these foul counters for days?"

" I can see that. Black Knight."

Black Knight huffed at the man's remark. "Come on now Alex. We are friends, no need to be so formal. Just call me Maximilian, man."

" We are on assignment for our client we have to use code-names, 'Black Knight'" Alex said as he place his bag on the table.

"Man you are all work and no play." Black Knight was the same height as Alex. His short hair was a fair color of black. He wore a plain black T-shirt with a jean jacket and blue jeans.

"So, do you the file for our target today?" 'Max' said as he sat in an old chair. Leaning back, he slammed his black army boots on the table. "Let me guess it's the mayor, right?"

Without answering, Alex handed Max the file. Max flipped through the papers reading the detail.

"Philip Montgomery: Occupation; mobster, blood type; O+. Will at least he's a universal donor. Been awhile since we hit a mobster, wonder what he did?" He then through the files on the table then chugs down a bottle of beer.

"He's a mobster. I sure he has some skeletons in his closet." Alex opened his case to revealing to have parts of a snipers best friend; the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper rifle. Max gawked in amazement at the new specimen they had before them.

"What a beau. Tell me, how do you always get the newest and better tech before anyone?" Max asked as Alex quickly assembled the rifle.

"Because, I was top of our class. While you hid in the janitor's locker to get down with Shannon Winters, I was out shooting every kind of target from every angle." Alex sat down at the window getting into position. It's true he was the best in class, mainly because he's private tutor force him to shoot everyday for hours after class. Rain, sleet, wind, or snow he was out there trying to get the perfect kill shot.

After, hours of waiting their target finally showed up. Huge bulky men with black jackets surrounded the man. Clearly, they were not to be messed with when they are protecting their boss.

Alex reflexes takes a deep breath repositioned, and took the shot. We seconds later, a hole appeared on the man's forehead and collapsed on the ground. People started screaming running for cover. Without a second to spare, the two men quickly packed up their things and left the apartment. Once outside they jumped in a white Tahoe and drove off.

_"Police have yet to find the shooter of Philip Montgomery, a well-known Irish mobster. Just as police were about to make an arrest on the notorious mobster was gun down in downtown this afternoon. Ploi..."_ The radio said before Alex changed the station.

"Hey man, I was listening to that." Max whined at Alex as he stopped at a stop light. "Seriously, why you so doom and groom every time you get a kill. We just made million dollars on killing a criminal. You should be happy."

" We're criminals Max. We kill people for living and for what? Money! I'm getting tired of this shit." Alex banged his hand on the armrest.

"Dude, ever since you married that small town girl. You've changed, and not only that you told her about your life. This life your life as an assassin. If the brotherhood ever found out their kill you both."

It's true the brotherhood would kill them both. As punishment for exposing their secret, they would make him watch as they slowly killed her, before them killing him.

"Yeah, but what if she gets pregnant with (your) child as soon as its born they'll start training it. Whether you agree to it or not." Max said exited the city limits. He the car off on a dirt road behind some trees and parked the car. "Plus, if they found out that you are want to leave they'll her and her daughter."

" Don't worry, I already told her everything. Moreover, she already has a daughter from a previous marriage. They will only take her if she were related by blood. I'll have you know I plan on not having my child." Alex explains as be stepped out the trunk. It's well pass ten pm and now they had to hoof it. Of course, since the money is always transferred into their accounts they just go their separate ways.

"Look man, what I'm trying to say I just don't want to have to hunt you and kill you." Max said, he through the keys in a thick of trees just ten feet from them. "Well, I'm heading off to the Sevii Islands to get tanned up."

" Stay out of trouble and a crazy girl's pants!" Max just waved his without looking back started southeast. For a few minutes Alex watch as his friend disappear in the wood. Before heading down his path, with a sign that read: Pallet Town.

"Baby, I'm home." Alex yelled as he closed the back door in the kitchen. He spotted a tray of fresh brownies on the kitchen's island. Just as he took a bite of the freshly baked brownie goodness, his wife walked in the room.

"Shh! Alex I just got Daisy down to bed." She said sternly as she swiped away his half-eaten brownie. "Those are for Daisy classmates for tomorrow, you can't be eating them."

" Could, I as least finish of that one because I don't think the other parents would like a half eaten brownie with an unknown origin." Alex says as he wraps his arms around his lovely wife. See how was slightly amused by this she nodded and put the brownie in his mouth.

"Thanks, I needed a pick me up." He said after swallowing the brownie. Suddenly, he felt her aura change from bright to dim.

"Alex, I'm pregnant and it's yours."


End file.
